The Snow Is Red
by Kurosu
Summary: Part 1/2. AU, MimAto. From a different POV. Yamato is a traveling composer, who is on his way home to his family for the holidays and his brother's engagement party, but gets delayed by a snow storm and discovers inspiration and mystery.


The Snow Is Red

> [Daisuke is standing there, wearing a pink tutu, but instead of having pink feathers in his hair, he still has his goggles. Iori is to his right, dressed as a tree, while Ken is a pirate with eye-patch and all, standing on Daisuke's left side.]  
  
**Daisuke:** Now what was I suppose to say?  
  
**SD-Ken:** [sighing] I think the disclaimers.  
  
**Takeru:** [in his regular clothes, walks by with Hikari, chuckling] LOOOOOOOVE your outfit, Dai-chan.  
  
**Hikari:** [giggling] Pink is really your color.  
**  
SD-Daisuke:** [blushes] Yo-You think so, Kari-chan?  
  
**Hikari:** [tries not to bust out in uncontrollable laughter, nodding] You and Mimi-chan have a lot in common. [walks off with Takeru, holding his hand]  
  
**Iori:** [frowning] I hate this.  
  
[SD-Daisuke gazes at the departing Hikari with hearts in his eyes (oblivious to how close she is to Takeru) while SD-Ken is polishing his sword to a nice gleam.]  
  
**Chibi-K-chan:** [pops in, sighing] I knew getting the young DDs to do this was hopeless! Anyway I don't own _Digimon_.  
  
[Chibi-K-chan looks over her shoulder and sees SD-Ken is getting into his role as he chases SD-Daisuke, who's screaming too girly for help. SD-Iori is too stiff to move, but he still tries, managing to tip himself over, and falls on his side on the floor.]  


**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  


> > Empty white  
in the darkness  
The redness flows  
across innocent eyes  
Lost in illusions  
of Death...  


  
**A Mimi & Yamato Romance Story  
**  
**The Snow Is Red**  
  
written by [K-chan][1]  


  


> Please hold your heart with care, for I am about to tell you of a tragic tale that I--and others--will never forget. Perhaps I should introduce myself, but in reality, I am a nobody, just someone lingering in a past that should be long forgotten. A past where I was once a humble servant to my young master.  
  
It was one winter evening when my master and I were on our way home for a grand celebration. Here, I must explain that my master wasn't like any other man. He was a man unbounded by life, breaking away from his noble status and responsibilites to follow his dreams. His talent and love laid in music, and he began to compose his own pieces, traveling across the land to experience and share with others the beauty of music.  
  
I accompanied him through his journey, so he wouldn't be lonely, but I assure you that it was quite the opposite. My master was always around people, especially women. He was an extremely handsome, and the ladies found his blonde hair and blue eyes rather exotic for some reason. But take to mind that I never said he enjoyed being crowded and smothered by people. He found their presence too intoxicating, drowning himself in the clutches of everyday life. That was why he always traveled instead of settling down in one place, for it reminded him of the restrained life that he could have had because of his status.  
  
In a way, he could be labeled as a 'rebel', denying the rules of society as to who he should become. But from his departure, his little brother willingly accepted the family status and lived in a predictable, structured life.  
  
I held the reins securely in one hand as I used the other to pull the collar of my thick coat up higher to keep the chilly wind from stinging my face. It must've been the coldest winter known to man. Even I had to cover the lower half of my body with two blankets as I steered the carriage to our destination. We should reach a small town around nightfall and stay there until morning, when the trip would take us back to master's home.  
  
I briefly mentioned before about a celebration of all celebrations! The holidays would soon be upon us, but that wasn't the reason for the excitement in my master and his family. It was three days ago that master received a letter from his brother, announcing his engagement to a wonderful, young woman. I believe this woman to be the sister of my master's childhood rival. How ironic that the youngest siblings were in love and to be wedded, joining two of the most respected and powerful families in the land.  
  
I smiled at the irony, but master took it quite well, having replied with a short letter of congratulations and a notification of our expected arrival. Then my eyes caught a glimpse of white speck drifting off to the side, and I realized more heavenly flakes were lightly coming down upon our carriage. I prayed silently, hoping we wouldn't be caught in a snowstorm in such a primitive area.  
  
It was only our carriage on the lonely, white road, and stretched across the distant were trees covered in snow. No one would be crazy enough to travel around this time, but master had insisted that we make it back for the celebration, no matter what.  
  
The horses pushed on as I continued watch, observing the quiet scenery, until I heard master's voice in the background, humming an unfamiliar tune. I was certain he had a notebook in one hand and a pen in the other with thoughts of only another masterpiece. He was quite amazing, still composing even during a time like this.  
  
I once asked him why he carried his notebook and a pen wherever he went, and he explained, "Inspiration is all around us, so one must be ready to see it at all times. And it takes an open heart to see what others don't see." Till this day, I still didn't understand his words fully, but I did know those were the words of a romanticist.  
  
Taking my eyes off the road for a brief moment was a complete disaster! Part of the road in the area was rough and bumpy, causing an comfortable ride, but that wasn't the worse of it. The snow was coming down heavier, and the horses seemed a bit wild as we continued on. I tried to come them down to a steady gallop, but it was too late when the first left wheel struck something hard, sending off the axle, and the carriage tilted towards the ground. The horses detached from the carriage as I flung foward with my grasp on the reins, but I quickly let go, landing on the thick layer of snow, and the creatures fled in strange fear.  
  
I couldn't bother with them since I was more worried about my master. I looked at the carriage that landed on its side and hurried to the door, which had flung opened. Master climbed out with a rather tired expression. He must've had quite a ride in there, being thrown around like a sack of potatoes.  
  
"Are you all right, Master?!" I asked, helping from the carriage.  
  
"Fine, fine," he said, sounding somewhat irritated from the unexpected. He pulled his coat tighter around himself, feeling the difference in coldness at being outside. He looked more annoyed when we lost the horses because now we had no transportation. "Help me get my things out," he said, trying to pull the carriage upright again. But even with my help, we didn't have enought manpower to get the job done.  
  
Master climbed back into the carriage to get whatever he had with him while I went to the back of the vehicle to get our other belongings. I only took what was necessary like a few food packages and clothing, and then there was a bag of souvenirs and an engagement gift that I would curse myself if I didn't take it. Between the two of us, these items were not a burden, but I then realized that the anticipated town was at least five kilometers from where we were.  
  
I pointed that out to him, but Master, being his usual, stubborn self, scoffed the little detail aside and took the lead. I lagged behind purposely as he looked at some notes he had made in his composition. I didn't want to disturb his thoughts and nor would I be able to understand his reasons for such a note here or the change of tempo and such. I was too plain for such an art.  
  
I looked up at the darkening skies, worriedly, wondering how long we had to endure this dreary weather at this time of day. If we didn't hurry, we would freeze ourselves out here, even with the proper, thick clothes we wore.   
  
We both lost track of time as we walked on, and a few times we stumbled to the ground. The coldness was affecting us now, and I almost thought my feet were completely numb. I feel again for the however many times but didn't get up immediately because weariness overwhelmed me. I heard master calling me, telling me to keep going and that we would get there soon. My mind was a dazed to even realize how far from the truth that was.  
  
His voice boomed over me again that forced me to get up, "I SEE LIGHTS OVER THERE!" When I reached his side, panting a bit, I squinted my eyes at the many glimmer in the far distance. It appeared to be a huge mansion, but I wasn't surprised to see one out here. Many nobles have built their 'mini castles' a few kilometers from the cities to live in serenity with nature. But here we were, both grateful to find one out in this lonely land of white.  
  
We pushed through the forests, trying to find a roadway that would lead us clearly to the mansion, and luck must have been on our side when we found it. This trek to warmth and a good night's sleep was much shorter than the town, so I put all my energy in getting myself there though I did slip again a few times.  
  
And soon we were at the wide doorsteps, wondering what sort of people were living here. I hoped they were kind and would let us stay, but master was also of nobility, so there was no way they could deny us refuge for the night.  
  
Master banged on the door loudly with his fists, praying that someone would answer. We waited for a minute, and like a sudden miracle, the door opened wide, revealing a radiant threshold. I felt the warmth rush out at us and reveled in such coziness.  
  
"My goodness!" the woman gasped at seeing us in our wretched state. "You poor darlings! Please! Come in!" We hadn't even uttered a greeting and our request yet, and she was already dragging us into the house. So much for thinking that she would deny us. I observed the woman, who ushered us in, and concluded her status to be the lady of the house from the classy, emerald dress she wore.  
  
After closing the door after our entrance, she called a maid from another room, "Please prepare two rooms for our guests, Kera. And have Ranza take their things upstairs." The young lady, Kera, kindly unloaded our belongs from us and set them aside. Our hostess turned to us with a bright smile, "Please come this way!" She gestured us towards another hallway, and we followed her. Master hadn't even introduced himself properly yet, but with the way she was speaking, I wondered if he would ever get a chance to even make a sound.  
  
The trio paused in the hallway when they heard the loud roar of nature echoing from outside. "Must be a snowstorm tonight. You boys are lucky to make it here in one piece!" she exclaimed. I found her rather amusing with how she put her enthusiasm in every thing she said or did, yet it was strange to see a noblewoman to behave so freely in this day and age.  
  
We were already in the dining room a few seconds later, and she insisted that we sit down, even though master had declined in a meal, since we had already eaten before our trip. But then she wore this disappointing yet scolding look that caused the both of us to immediately sit down without another word. I smiled inwardly, knowing it was that conditioned motherly look that sons would not dare to disobey.  
  
She excused herself, so she could inform the chef, leaving us alone in the huge dining room. There was awkward silence, not that it was strange being with only my master, but we both found it out of place being strangers in the woman's house, and she hadn't even asked us of our identities yet, nor introduced herself.  
  
We waited and waited, and I wondered if she had forgotten about us. I perched my elbows on the table rudely, but no one was there, and stared at the window, looking out to the brutal snowing. I shuddered at the thought of being stuck in that horrible weather but continued to gaze outside. I had to admit there was a unique beauty in such a desolate season.  
  
My mind was lost in the dance of the snow flakes until my master asked tensely, "Do you hear that?!" I remained quiet and listened carefully for any sounds, and what I found was fantastic. A voice. A beautiful voice that could only belong to angel! It was a sad yet peaceful melody, and I could feel the emotions emanating from her voice. I looked at master, but he was already on his feet, entranced by the lovely voice.  
  
It was at that moment, our hostess returned with Kera and another maid, and the last two were carrying the meals. Master reseated, and I saw the tension in his manner. Being a guest, he couldn't be rude, but a larger part of him wanted to seek out the owner of the voice.  
  
"I'm SO sorry," she said, after the trays were settled before us, "but I didn't get your names." Master stood up and properly introduced himself and I as belonging to the noble house of the Ishidas. "Aah, yes! A wonderful family!" she chirped, clasping her hands together. "But why on earth were you out in such weather, Yamato-san?!"  
  
Master explained our situation, and she sympathized and promised a new carriage and escort would take us to our home tomorrow. He thanked her and swore he would repay her kindness tenfold, but she only dismissed it with a simple wave, "It is the least we can do to have an Ishida grace our home!"  
  
I saw Master blush at her high opinions of his family, making them sound like royalty. She sat at the head of the table as we ate, and she and Master chatted about various topics, mostly concerning of the arts after having discover Master's occupation.  
  
Oh yes, during her energetic talks, she managed to introduce herself as Lady Tachikawa. "Oh!" she gasped, putting two hands against her face to emphasize the situation, "I completely forgot about sweet Mimi!" Master and I exchanged questioning glances. "I was running around making sure your meal was properly prepared and your rooms were ready that I had forgotten about her little performance!! Oh Yamato-san, do please join our family for some entertainment! My daughter would be honored to sing for you!"  
  
"Your daughter?" he repeated, and I could see his mind working behind his blue eys, putting the mysterious voice and Lady Tachikawa's daughter singing together. "Of course, I--we would love to." There was a glow in eyes that seemed to outshine even the brightest of flames.  
  
After we finished our meals, Lady Tachikawa took us to the family room, and there we met her husband enjoying the peaceful atmosphere by the fireplace. I noticed that the said daughter wasn't anywhere in sight, and master had eagerly looked for her. "Where is Mimi?" she asked.  
  
Lord Tachikawa gestured master and me to sit and explained to his wife, "She went to get her surprise."  
  
"Surprise?" she questioned and then immediately understood, "Must be that piece she was writing. Yamato-san here is a professional composer!"  
  
Our host smiled, "Please excuse our daughter. She is an amateur in the art of music."  
  
"It's a hobby of hers," the lady explained.  
  
"No no!" Master jumped in, "I heard her voice, and I must say it's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard!"  
  
Lady Tachikawa giggled, "She must have inherited it from me!" I chuckled inwardly when I caught her husband rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh mother!" came the angelic voice. We turned around to greet her. "I was wondering..." Her voice trailed away as the papers slipped out of her delicate hand. She was staring at master with surprise and fear in her round, hazel eyes. Master seemed awestruck by her heavenly beauty, and I couldn't blame him. But what I didn't expect next were the words coming out of what I thought would be gentle and kind girl. "WHO ARE YOU?!! AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!!" she demanded harshly, practically stomping her way to my master.  
  
He was too shock to say anything or do anything. It wasn't his place either, but Lord Tachikawa flushed in anger, "MIMI! Apologize to Yamato-san for your rude behaviors!"  
  
She turned to with sadness in her eyes, "But father--!"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
She looked at master and me again with hatred burning in her eyes. "I'm... I'm... NOT SORRY!" she shouted and ran from the room in angry tears.  
  
"MIMI!" her parents called, but to no avail. Lord Tachikawa apologized on her behalf, but master brushed it off politely. But deep inside, I knew he was hurt and confused from her cold words. I was more confused than anything and replayed the scene again in my head.  
  
I, like any man of mind and soul, was first astounded by her beauty. A young woman with such poise and grace. I began to compare to the many women my master and I had encountered during our travels, and no one stood out like this fiery sprite, burning with intensity. She was the perfect model of a young noblewoman, but at the same time, she broke the set image of one.  
  
Who knew behind such a pretty image was a heart filled with contempt. But please don't misunderstand my feelings for Miss Mimi. This was, after all, my first impressions of her because there was more to the stranded angel than her mask showed. So much more that it breaks my heart to retell this to you.  
  
The night was cold and restless and I tried to keep warm and calm my troubling mind from the incident that occurred hours ago. The severe snowstorm pounding against the window didn't help at all. I laid still, curling up into a ball, and stared into the darkness. The house had become quite cold while before it was bathed in warmth. As my eyes searched the dark room, I felt a chill up my spine as if this place wasn't quite right.  
  
It was... eerie.  
  
The silence. The darkness. It felt like a 'dead' house. Frightened at such a silly thought, I ducked under the covers till morning, having found some sort of sleep at some point.  
  
I must state here that I am not a firm believer in ghosts and such, but having heard many stories of the kind tend to make a person jittery of the subject when experiencing the atmosphere of one. Even now, I am still skeptical of... Well, let me continue the story...  
  
  

> 
> 3 **t o** 3 ** be** 3 **c o n t i n u e d** 3  


**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  


> Okay, so maybe I am evil for leaving it here... *sniffle* *sniffle* No one seems to want to participate in my [ contest][2]--'cept for a few... thank you!! The deadline is till the end of the year, but I would like to know at least how many people are planning to enter... *sniffle* So because of that I didn't feel like finishing this yet!! So there! BLEH!! [giggles and smiles innocently] Anyway, I'll say about two weeks later, I'll get the end out!  
  
To Trish-chan if you get a chance to read this (I'm suppose to email you soon, but I have to get off after this), I'd like to read another DaiMi!!! PUWEEAZE!! =^-^= 

  


   [1]: mailto:hineko@bellsouth.net
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=400433



End file.
